


The Things I've Learnt From QAF

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Inspired by Real Events, Michael Novotny Bashing, Parody, Short, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-08
Updated: 2005-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-27 09:38:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12078459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: I've made no secret of how I feel about the craptastic ending of QAF. This is my way of venting, and saying 'Fuck You!' to Cowlip. No matter what, Brian and Justin will remain the most beautiful couple I've ever seen on-screen, and I'll always have the prom dance to remind me that they truely belong together:)





	The Things I've Learnt From QAF

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

• One little ‘zap’ can fix endometriosis and enable the once barren to become pregnant.  
• Cancer can be cured within a month, and recovering from a drug addiction takes a couple of weeks.  
• Having a gimp hand can’t stop you from creating a comic book and/or drawing fucking big paintings.  
• A little gratuitous nudity is never enough when it involves Brian and Justin.  
• A little gratuitous nudity goes a long way when it involves Michael Novotny.  
• The words ‘I don’t do boyfriends’ will come back to haunt you, so will the words ‘I want to be with someone who only wants to be with me’.  
• Violin music sounds like cats being strangled.  
• You can still look beautiful with a shaved head.  
• You can never wear too many pieces of gaudy, plastic jewellery.  
• You should always kiss and make up after a fight with a loved one – they might die, and then you’ll feel like shit.  
• Brian is one sexy fucker.  
• Michael is not.  
• Just because you’re a lesbian doesn’t mean you don’t like cock.  
• Gus is an infinitely better name than Abraham.  
• Watching Hotel!sex, Man!chairsex and *that* 219 kiss will leave you with wet panties.  
• If you have a friend like Ted – pull the plug. It’s the kind thing to do.  
• Don’t do the ‘Praise Jesus’ on the dance floor unless your name is Emmett.  
• Don’t watch porn at work.  
• Don’t buy drugs from people you don’t know.  
• Toronto can become Pittsburgh if you really want it to.  
• Persistence will be rewarded.   
• Justin is prettyprettyprettyprettyprettyprettyprettyprettyprettypretty.  
• Straight people are evil.  
• Annoying lesbians should be sent to Canada….or The L Word.  
• Married men are always secretly gay.  
• Smart producers capitalize on amazing chemistry between their lead actors. Dumb producers don’t.  
• No amount of brilliant acting from aforementioned lead actors can save a show based on contrived plotlines and shitty scripts.  
• Happy endings only happen in Fairytales.  
• Cowlip are arseholes.


End file.
